Through the Iris
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: False perceptions that brought forth these questions of truth, love and hope. Now that you're injuring I'll carry you with me, just please hold on. Please see the bleeding heart perched on my shirt. Blind the face with beauty paste eventually you'll one d
1. Beginings

Just once, I wanted to be loved. To be beautiful to someone. Because, really, I was none of those things. You always want what you can't have, right?

I learned from a young age that caring was a weakness, that love did not exsist and I had to stand alone. Alone was all there was and I sure as hell would never have anything else. So I taught myself to be strong, independant, hateful and worse yet, alone.

Seifer Almasy. Those two words manage to invoke alot of thoughts. Hatred, violence, irritating, intense. But he was my friend. The one person who stayed with me and I with him. He saw past all my walls and taught me how to be a friend. How to be real.

I was so young then. So naive to all the things I'd taught myself were fake or for the weak. I thought I was in love. Thinking gets you in trouble.

Sun couldn't have been brighter then Seifer was to me. He was the center of my world. My only world. Maybe that's were I went wrong. I didn't _have_ anyone else. Or maybe it was Rinoa. Afterall, what am I compared to her? Nothing. I was nothing. Of course, I couldn't have realised this sooner. I had to see it after it was too late. Isn't that how it always goes?

So here I am. Alone in my bed. I wasn't alone before. Seifer was here. His touch, his whisper, everything he was surrounded me in the emptiness of my bed room. He was gone now. He demanded _perfection_. _Loved_ perfection. I was far from perfect. I had no chance.

"Fuu?" A soft whisper reaches my ears and my own red eyes meet green. However, they're a softer green then Seifer's.

Selphie.

"Hello Selphie." She smiles and jumps on the bed beside me and hugs me. Oddly enough, I'm comforted by her embrace. She's warm and soft. Not harsh.

"...For what it's worth, he's a colossal fool." I couldn't help it. The way Selphie said that sentence and threw her arms out as wide as they would go made me laugh. It felt good. Not as good as hearing her laugh with me. Seeing her smile,happy she'd made me laugh.

"Perfection's overrated. I can't imagine wanting what everyone else wants. Come on! If everyone's after the same damn thing, nobody's ever gonna get it!" I nodded, agreeing with her vague sense of rightness. I was more interested in the way her arms still held me and how her eyes danced with joy.

"I know...you felt...I mean..." Selphie bit her lip, pouting cutely as she tried to find the right words. I smiled.

"I mean..could you...would you..." I watched her eyes close as my lips met hers. I smiled against her, controling her in the way I could _feel_ she wanted to be controlled.

To be loved.

That's all she wanted. Seifer slipped from my mind completely as I learned what love was that night.

Love is soft, firm and fragile at the same time. It was the way she held me close, afraid I would disappear like a dream. It's the way she smiles at me and how I can make her eyes dark with lust or bright with happiness.

Watching her sleep beside me, I know I 've found was Seifer was looking for. I know I'll never let her go. Selphie means everything to me, everything I never knew I wanted, or needed.

I learned somethingfrom her last night. Love was not about finding perfection. It was finding balance.

It was about finding Selphie.

* * *

a.n: weeee One shot unless many many many reviews tell me to make a longer fic. Anywhos review my lovlies!

i Ulti!


	2. Face Down

**_Chapter Two---Face Down_**

Fujin snapped her notebook shut. Why did she insist on writing those dreams and fantasies of hers down? What was wrong with her! Shaking her head, she stood and walked to the dresser. Opening the third drawer on the left she stuffed the book under all her clothes and closed it. She could only imagine what would happen if someone found that notebook. It would be a disaster! One she was fully intent on preventing.

It was a beautiful Saturday and Fujin supposed she could get in some serious training on her own but what was the point? She was one of eight top notch mercenaries at Balamb as it was. What to do? Shrugging, she left her room and wandered aimlessly.

If only she hadn't.

* * *

A loud thud caught Fujin's attention from one of the dorm rooms. She supposed she should mind her own business and ignore it. As if it was worth her time. However the sound of choked sobs and pleading caught her ears and she drew closer to the door, listening carefully. 

"Please...stop..no..don't--" Silence. Scratching at the wall.

"No! I'm sorry!" The voice was small and desperate. Not the voice for anyone trained at Garden.

"Shut up! You got what was coming to you." Sobs barely registered but were heard. Followed by the sounds of slapping. Fujin drew away from the door in repulsion and made her way into the cafeteria.

There was nothing she could do.

Could she?

* * *

"Hey, Fuu, where ya been, ya know?" Raijin smiled at her and she scowled at him. 

"Business. Not." Raijin shrugged and went back to his food. Seifer didn't acknowledge her and Fujin's heartbroke a little more. How could he do that to her and then act as if it hadn't happened? As if she meant nothing?

'_Because you don't mean anything. To anyone. Least of all him. Get over it.'_ Fujin scowl deepened as she argued with herself.

'_**That's not true...The orphange...I mattered then. I was happy then...**'_ Images of a laughing Selphie splashing water at her and Quistis filled Fujin's mind. They'd been so young and happy. They'd been friends all that time ago. It seemed like a lifetime.

'_You ruined that too. For _**him **_and look how he's repaid you. Nothing more then--'_

"Fujin!" Fujin's glare directed itself to Seifer as she raised a brow.

"Let's go." Maybe she didn't** want** to go...

"Where?" Seifer scoffed. Who was _she_ to ask **questions**!

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." His voice was commanding and held a tilt of hatred in it. Hatred for Fujin. It stirred the silver woman's own anger and she stood, hating the triumphant glint in his green eyes.

"NO." Seifer stared incredulously at her back as she left the room. Without him.

* * *

A small form collided with Fujin's own and Fujin was surprised to look down into the soft emerald eyes of Selphie. 

"Oh! Sorry Fuji!" Fujin couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Problem. Not." Selphie grinned, looked somewhat nervously behind her and grabbed Fujin's hand.

"Let's go!" Fujin grunted, barely managing not to fall as Selphie yanked her through the hall's of Garden rather unceremoniously.

"Where. Going?"

"I dunno...anywhere but here." That worked for Fujin.

* * *

A.n: Muwahahahaha! I've come up with chapter two! Yes! I live! 

**Jack Hanek:**well now you know why she was in the same room as Fujin. It was a dream! Muwahaha. Twistiness! Enjoy!

Sorceress Fujin: Yay -licks her lollipop- I really hope you like where this will go, it just came to me while I was listening to RJA: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. They rock! **_go there,_** listen to Face Down and the story will make a bit more sense. -huggles-

**ScarredAngelft:** Hope this clarifies things a little more and thanks for the pointers. I tried to keep them in mind for this chapter so hope it keeps your interest!

**Araken**: Yay, glad you like. Hope this chapter clears things up and keeps you coming back!

**

* * *

**

-- i Ulti !


	3. Never Again

**_Chapter---Never Again_**

Seifer couldn't believe it. Fujin had told _him_ **no.** She _never_ told Seifer no. That wasn't her place. Her place was to follow him without question, just as she had since they were 8. Never once had she ever went against his decisions. So, why now?

'_Somewhere along the way you forgot she is a **person**. Not some robot for you to order around...Just because she never **expresses** ideas or emotions doesn't mean she doesn't **have** them...' _

The thought made him think a little harder then he would have liked. Made him critize himself and realize that maybe,just maybe, he wasn't as great as he thought.

* * *

Selphie and Fujin ended up at Fishermen's Horizon. Selphie stood at the edge of the dock, looking out at the sun glinting over the water, smiling and winking at her, easing a smile on to her pretty face. Turning, she graced Fujin with that smile.

"Let's go swiming Fuji. Like we used too. I miss being your friend." Fujin was taken aback by the statement. She didn't think Selphie remembered.

"...Alright." Selphie's grin got even wider with Fujin's soft, regular voiceexpressing heracceptance ofSelphie's idea and a tiny spark of hope lit inside the brunette. Maybe Fujin missed her too. However, Fujin was appalled to find Selphie stripping down to her skivvies (:underwear to you untrendy folk:), looking at her expectantly.

" Come on, strip!" Fujin stared at her.

"...Are you serious?.!" Selphie nodded. Fujin said no. Selphie said yes. **_No_**.

"Fine." Fujin was satisfied with her victory however Selphie sauntered over to her, smiling like a chesire cat. Delicate fingers unbuttoned Fujin shirt quickly and dropped it to the ground.

Fujin's stomach did a flop, every dream, every fantasy flooding her mind as Selphie's cool hands slid up her tank top and discarded that as well.

"Now, am I gonna have to do the rest?" Selphie raised a brow and began unbuttoning the taller woman's jeans. Sanity returned to the silver haired woman and she fumbled with her jeans, backing away from the brunette in what Selphie found to be an adorably flustered fashion.

"Good girl."

* * *

"Hey Seif, you seen Selph around anywhere?" Irvine sat down beside the distant lookingblonde, waiting for a response. He got none.

"Seif? Seifer!" Seifer blinked and turned to Irvine, confused.

"What do you want, Cowboy?" Irvine decided not to make a sharp comeback but instead repeated his question.

"I haven't seen her. Why in the world would _**I **_of all people know where the little Elf is?" Irvine was about to reply when Raijin sat down.

"Seif, you'll never believe this, ya know? Fujin's down at the Harbor with Selphie and they're swimming, ya know?" Seifer frowned. Fujin didn't swim.

"What?" Raijin laughed.

"I know! They both stripped down and jumped in, ya know? I was shocked, ya know?"Irvine's scowl went unnoticed by the other two men as he left.

* * *

"Raij...do you...do you think Fujin hates me?" Raijin looked at him quizzically.

"No, ya know? Well...then again, she don't say much, ya know? Why?" Raijin looked at him skeptically.

"What did you do this time, ya know? I swear Seifer, you never think about how anyone will feel about the things you do, ya know!" Seifer sighed and rubbed his temple. Raijin never was that subtle about...well, anything really.

"Yea, I know Raij. I'm an asshole. Everyone knows that. I just...it...it never mattered with you and Fujin. You knew I didn't mean have of what I said or did." Raijin didn't turn to face him as he walked to the refridgarator.

"Maybe that's the problem."

* * *

Selphie hummed a song back to her dorm. She hadn't felt this...alive in such a long time. It was nice to have her friend back. A blush graced her cheeks as the fleeting thought that maybe Fujin was more then her friend passed her mind.

Shaking her head, she reached to opened the door but it was yanked open from the inside. Irvine stood in the door way. The color drained from her cheeks.

"Hey, Selph."

* * *

An: Oooh.

**Jack Hanek**: Hope this chapter was better for you. I'll be getting into more detail about what happened between Fujin and Seifer later.

**Sorceress Fujin**: -cries- not the whip! -hides in the corner-


	4. Going Down

**_Chapter Four---Going Down_**

Selphie hissed as she slid into the warm bath. The water glided over her skin and eased the soreness from her body. Hyne, she'd really pissed him off, disappearing with Fujin like that. She knew better. At least, that's what he told her as his fist connected with her ribs... over and over again.

Only a few candles were lit in the bathroom as Selphie couldn't bear to have the lights on and see what he'd done to her. Again. It had been a miracle there had been no bruises to reveal to Fujin when they'd been swiming. But now...such outings were definitely on hold.

Selphie closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Wander to times when she'd been young and carefree. Ignorant of how cruel the world could really be.

* * *

_"Fuji!" Selphie laughed as she tackled her best friend into the water. The silver haired girl laughed._

_"I missed you too Selphie." Matron had taken Fujin shopping for 'girl things'. Selphie had been bored out of her mind. _

_"Come on, I've got to show you this!" Selphie pulled the older girl by the hand, emerald eyes bright with excitement and Fujin smiled as Selphie paused to talk to her._

_"Ok, you've got to hold you're breath a ways down, but follow me and you'll be just fine! Promise!" The brunette handed Fujin a hair tie for her long silver locks and dove into the water, Fujin close behind._

_Just as Fujin was about to wonder what in the hell Selphie could have possibly found down this deep, they surfaced in an underwater cave. Selphie was beaming._

_"See! Isn't this **the **coolest!" Selphie crushed the other girl in a hug as they laughed._

_"Yeah, Selphie, it's pretty cool. Does Quistis know?" Selphie shook her head._

_"Nope. It's just you and me, Fuji. Best friends forever. Right?" Fujin smiled sadly and looked away. A sinking feeling overtook Selphie._

_"What's wrong?" Fujin sighed._

_"I'm getting adopted tomorrow. Matron just told me." Selphie smiled for her friend._

_"Well, you've got a family now. You should be happy!" Fujin lay on her back, looking up at the roof of the cave, her dual colored eyes no longer holding that michievious sparkle Selphie adored so._

_"I didn't want a family without you or Quistis, Selph. It wouldn't be right...You're my best friends." Selphie lay her head on Fujin's pale stomach, smiling a bit as Fujin fiddled with her short brown hair._

_"We'll always be best friends Fuji. Write me every week and when I get out of here, you'll be the first person I visit. I swear." Fujin smiled and nodded._

_"Friends forever."

* * *

_

Selphie was brought back to reality by the chill of her bath. How long had she been sitting there? She'd better get out before Irvine got angry again. She bit back a groan as she stood, legs and back protesting the movement. Wrapping herself in a towel, she exited the bathroom, footsteps quiet. However, she found Irvine was nowhere around. A relieved sigh was barely heard as she got dressed and dried her hair.

Feeling hungry, Selphie made her way out to the kitchen to find a note from Irivne.

_Selphie,_

_I love you darlin. Stay home._

_Irvine_

Selphie knew that threat all to well and if she dared leave, he would show her justhow _much_ he loved her.

* * *

Fujin lay on the couch, coffee in hand, thinking about the days events. The trip to Fisherman's Horizon was uneventful. Except for the tiny fact that Selphie had not let go of Fujin's hand until they had reached the docks. This of course, did not escape the male populations attention and they were more then happy to make assumptions. Selphie seemed oblivious. 

What bothered Fujin was the anxious, hurried demeanor that hung around Selphie. Like she was afraid of being caught. But Selphie had nothing to hide. Right? Of course not. Selphie was Selphie. She never did anything wrong. There wasnothing she had to hide. So why was that sparkle in her eye fear?

Fujin was distracted by her thoughts because of Seifer's rather loud entrance into the dorm. He looked surprised to see her. She didn't offer her usual smile to him (the bastard didn't deserve it) and he looked a little hurt.

_'Good. I hope you Hyne you find out what it feels like to watch someone you thought you loved walked away like you did. Especially after **that.** Bastard. You took everything and now you act like it never happened. It never mattered. Like **I **never mattered...'_

Shaking her head, she left such thoughts alone. They would only depress her. Seifer was busy finding food in the refridgerator only to find they had none.

"Are you hungry Fujin?" Fujin didn't look at him.

"...I'm going to pick up some food at the store, do you want to come with me?" She didn't answer him. He sighed.

"I'll be back." She wished he wouldn't.

But he did, a little over an hour later, arms full of groceries and out of money. He didn't know you could spend that much money on a little over a weeks worth of food. Not to mention it takes _forever_ to get through those damn lines. Why did Fujin still buy them groceries and spend her own money on him when it was seemingly so clear she hated him?

"...I bought more coffee, cause you were out. Um, I didn't know what you might have wanted for dinner, so I got some take-out..." Fujin walked into the kitchen, picking through the groceries. Smiling slightly at him, she got out two forks and handed him a carton.

"Thanks." Fujin nodded, enjoying the warm food.

"Did you have fun with Selphie?" Seifer was not good at conversation. Namely, conversation with Fujin. Guilt ate at him but he didn't know how to make things right. _Can you make something like..._**that**_ right? _Seifer didn't know.

"Yes. It was nice...being her friend again." Seifer looked at her curiously.

"Again?" He didn't know much about her life before his parents had adopted her. Looking at her patched covered eye, he felt yet another pang of guilt.

"...We were at the orphanage together.She and I were best friends. Had been since we were three. I was eight when you're parents adopted me and I'd promised her we'd always be friends. That'd I write to her every week..." Fujin looked at him with a somewhat whistful expression.

"You know how that ended." Seifer nodded. The woman before him had never shared much about her life before the Almasy's. All he really knew about Fujin Kazeno was that the Almay's destroyed her.

And he wasall but innocent.

* * *

A.n: Weeeeeee updates. YAY! 

**Sorceress Fujin:** stares- I got a whole sentence! Woot! -dances around clapping for herself- I'mna writeanother chapter now! A whole sentence! Sweet! -glomps you--

**Jack Hanek:** Ok, I added a little bit about their trip to FH but not much. Their relationship will evolve soon enough, you'll just have to wait. hahahaa!

**Selphie Fan**: Hope the background info helps. No! Don't die. I like your reviews, they make me laugh! And write better, so stay alive. Lol.

-Ulti-


	5. Girl's Night

**_Chapter Five---Girl's Night_**

Selphie was just about out of her mind with giddiness. Of course, she made sure to hide it with a pout. Irvine chuckled at her and pulled her into a gentle hug. How deceiving those gentle arms had been to her. She smiled sadly up at him.

"How long are you going to be gone Irvy?" He shrugged.

"A week or so. Don't worry you're pretty head Selph. I'll be back soon enough." Selphie couldn't help but wish he was hurt horribly or captured on his mission, just so she'd be free of him. Unfortunately, Irvine was one of the best and the chances of injury or capture were slim to none.

"I'll miss you..." Another pout and a little stomp of the foot. Selphie just about had a heartattack silently begging him to be gone already.

"I love you hon. Stay home." Selphie nodded and waved goodbye.

Freedom...

* * *

Fujin awoke in a cold sweat, fear pounding in her head, body shaking uncontrollably. She sighed heavily, relieved it had only been a dream. This time. However, that horrible nightmare was once reality for the silverhaired woman. But that was past and she was safe now.

She was safe.

The smell of coffee drew her to the kitchen and she found Seifer making breakfast for Raijin as the brunette man smiled at her.

"Heya Fuu! Seif made breakfast, ya know? Didn't know he could cook! It's good, ya know? Try some!" Fujin helped herself to an egg and some bacon and was pleasantly surprised to find Raijin was right, it was good.

"Thank you Seifer." If Seifer was surprised to hear her normal voice, he didn't show it. He just nodded and continued cooking. A frantic knock at the door startled Fujin into spilling a bit of her orange juice before she got up to answer it.

"Selphie?" Selphie beamed at her.

"Hiya Fuji! Hey Seify, Raj!" Raijin waved. Seifer sighed, he hated that nickname.

"Fuu, I want you to come over tonight! We can rent some movies and order pizza or whatever. Irvy's gone a mission all week and I don't wanna be all by my lonesome!!! Pwease!!!" Selphie gave the ruby-eyed soldier her best puppy eyes and it worked. Fujin smiled softly.

"Ok Selph, what time do you want me to come over?" Selphie clapped delightedly and launched herself into Fujin's arms.

"How about seven, then we can go to the video store and pick up the pizza!" Pizza seemed to be Selphie's favorite item on the to do list.

"Alright. I'll see you at seven...You want to come in for breakfast?" Selphie shook her head.

"Naw, I already ate, bye!" With that she bounded off and Fujin shut the door behind her.

* * *

Seifer sat alone in the empty apartment. Raijin was down at Fisherman's Horizon at his night job and Fujin had left for Selphie's.

He was alone for the first time in a long time. It startled him to realize he how much he missed his friends.He missed Raijin's constant jabber and endless plethora of 'ya'know?'s' and even Fujin's quiet presence.

It was soothing to have her near, to have her unwavering support no matter what. But the time alone also gave him plently of time to regret the past and dwell on the things he couldn't change.

* * *

Selphie had not let go of Fujin's hand the enitre hour they were in the video store, nor had she let go of said hand while they'd picked up the pizza. Fujin wouldn't have normally thought anything of this, it was Selphie afterall. But now...her own awkward feelings and thoughts surrounding the brunette made her cheeks heat up everytime the brunette touched her.

And now, here they were, lights off and one of Selphie's favorite, romantic-comedy chick flicks playing while Selphie cuddled into her side. Fujin had one arm around the small girl and couldn't help but smile while the green eyed girl watched the kissing scene whistfully. She looked up at Fujin but there was no smile on her face, only the impression of thought. Fujin was about to ask what she was staring at when it happened.

Selphie kissed her.

It was strange, feeling another pair of soft round lips to hers, but pleasant. It sent a rush through her body and she pulled Selphie closer,tracing the girls bottom lip with her tongue, asking for entrance. It was granted and Selphie hesistantly explored the others' mouth, shy and nervous. Fujin soon tired of the hesistence though and kissed her harder, her hand going from Selphie's waist to her thigh, the other hand cradling the girl's head.

Fujin smirked against cherry-flavored lips as Selphie lost her shyness and her small hands explored the expanse of skin Fujin's shirt left available, exciting Fujin with the soft touch that was steadily easing higher.

Selphie gasped into the kiss when Fujin's hand traveled between her legs, rubbing against her gently. But the elder pulled her hand away too soon and returned it to Selphie's waist, keeping her close as their lips parted.

There was a knock at the door and Selphie hurriedly put in another movie while Fujin forced the blush from her face as she opened the door.

* * *

A.n: Oooh Update!!!!!!!! Yes! I live!!!!! Review, or I'll sick my Mistress on you!!!! By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Sorceress Fujin, previously mention Mistress. Bow to her!!!!!!!

i Ulti!


	6. This is It

_**Chapter Six--This is It**_

Fujin plopped the pizza and stared at it for several long minutes before looking up and noticing Selphie watching her with red cheeks. It was then she abandoned the pizza for Selphie's lips, kissing the girl into breathless oblivion. It wasn't very clear to Fujin how one persons lips could taste so sweet or be so soft but she soon forgot about that as Selphie's small moan settled in the pit of her stomach, making something inside her quake with desire. Pulling away from the brunette, Fujin let her lips trail down the pale neck, loving the mewls that left the shorter girls throat. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered what kinds of sounds the girl would make if she went a little farther.

Pale hands carefully lifted Selphie's shirt over her head and Fujin was slightly surprised to find no nervousness in her green eyes, only lust and want. Smiling, she leaned forward, capturing those impossibly sweet lips once again as Selphie bolstered her own bravery, her smalls fingers tugging at the buttons on Fujin's shirt. It wasn't long before Fujin felt the cool air of the room hit her skin, making her shiver as Selphie's hands slid up her back and to the clasp on her bra. A startled gasp was heard as the garment was undone and lips found the supple flesh, licking and sucking experimentally, the brunette enjoying Fujin's pleased sighs and moans. Selphie had always been mesmeized by Fujin's alabaster skin; it always looked so perfectly smooth and flawless and now, with her upclose view of Fujin's toned stomach and ample breasts, she found it was as flawless as she'd once believed. However, her lips had no time for such musings as they took a pink, pert nipple, Selphie's teasing tongue flicking the nub quickly, then swirling around it slowly, making Fujin hiss and arch off the floor.

The brunette teased the other breast in much the same fashion but then her lips began a trail down Fujin tummy and the silverette stopped her, pushing on to her back and covering the smaller body with her own, kissing the girl fiercly, grinding into her with enough force and passion to make the girl see stars as her core began to ache and pulse. And quite suddenly, Selphie found herself free of her skirt and her underwear tossed aside without regard as Fujin begun a downward decent. Ruby orbs meet green as she traveled ever farther down and Selphie bit her lip, trembling with anticipation. She was quite unprepared, however, for those cool fingers on her clit or the way Fujin rubbed it in knowing circles, making the SeeD buck her hips forward, eager for more. Spreading her legs, Selphie pleaded with her body; each thrust of her hips begging Fujin to slip those teasing fingers into her damp core and give her some relief. Fujin however, had other ideas.

Warm lips replaced cool fingers on Selphie's tortured clit and Fujin's tongue did the teasing as a solitary finger ventured inside the hot, tight depths of Selphie's body. Heat enveloped the tan girl and she bit her lip to keep from moaning in delight. Hyne...just..a little...

"More..." Selphie breathed, once againe thrusting against Fujin's mouth and hands, eager for those lips and fingers to continue their work. Fujin was more than happy to comply as she inserted another finger into Selphie, thrusing deep and slow, her tongue still tracing circles around the pink clit. But soon, Fujin grew curious and despite the needy mewls of displeasure that left the brunettes lips when she withdrew the fingers, Fujin lowered her head even further between those supple thighs, letting her tongue replace her fingers. Selphie screamed. This was an acceptable response and Fujin continued licking and thrusting her tongue into that deliciously vocal girls completely soaked core, eagerly lapping up all the liquid that stained her thighs.

"F-fujin...I..." Selphie's words were cut off by a moan as Fujin very suddenly thrust three fingers back into the girl, creating starbursts behind those closed eyes as Selphie's back arched, putting her breasts into perfect sucking range of Fujin's lips.

"Nnn p-please..Fu-fuj..._fuck..." _Fujin had never heard the girl cuss before and she rather liked the way the dirty words fell from those pouting lips and the way Selphie's body screamed for more even as Fujin sank her fingers in farther and harder. However, the woman was not prepared for Selphie's own fingers to find her wet, aching entrance nor was she prepared for the way her core clamped down around the appendages as if holding on for dear life.

"S-selphie..." Fujin was surprised to find her voice so hoarse and needy. Selphie manuevered the girl's hips around over her face and she eagerly began reciprocating the actions Fujin had performed early, her fingers and tongue deftly exploring and filling Fujin in delightfully sinful ways. Soon their moans mingled together until they couldn't tell who had made what sound, and the wet sounds of fingers sliding in and out of tight, wet core's added a chorus of passion and lust into the room, wrapping the two away in their own little world before ripping them away from it as they hurtled over the edge of orgasm, eaching panting and moaning as they collapsed ontop of each other, satisfied and yet still hungry from more as they kissed, tasting each other on their lips.

What a night this had turned out to be.

* * *

an: weeeeee XDDDD ulti's bacccckkkk!! review!


End file.
